1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for forming thermoplastic materials and, more specifically, for post-forming features in thermoplastic ducts.
2) Description of Related Art
Ducts provide transport passageways for a wide variety of applications. For example, tubular ducts are widely used for air flow in aircraft environmental control systems. Similarly, ducts provide passageways for transporting gases for heating and ventilation in other vehicles and in buildings. Water distribution systems, hydraulic systems, and other fluid networks also often use ducts for fluid transport. In addition, solid materials, for example, in particulate form can be delivered through ducts. Ducts for the foregoing and other applications can be formed of metals, plastics, ceramics, composites, and other materials.
One conventional aircraft environmental control system utilizes a network of ducts to provide air for heating, cooling, ventilation, filtering, humidity control, and/or pressure control of the cabin. In this conventional system, the ducts are formed of a composite material that includes a thermoset matrix that impregnates, and is reinforced by, a reinforcing material such as Kevlar®, registered trademark of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. The thermoset matrix is typically formed of an epoxy or polyester resin, which hardens when it is subjected to heat and pressure. Ducts formed of this composite material are generally strong and lightweight, as required in many aircraft applications. However, the manufacturing process can be complicated, lengthy, and expensive, especially for ducts that include contours or features such as beads and bells. For example, in one conventional manufacturing process, ducts are formed by forming a disposable plaster mandrel, laying plies of fabric preimpregnated with the thermoset material on the mandrel, and consolidating and curing the plies to form the duct. The tools used to mold the plaster mandrel are specially sized and shaped for creating a duct of specific dimensions, so numerous such tools must be produced and maintained for manufacturing different ducts. The plaster mandrel is formed and destroyed during the manufacture of one duct, requiring time for curing and resulting in plaster that typically must be removed or destroyed as waste. Additionally, the preimpregnated plies change shape during curing and consolidation and, therefore, typically must be trimmed after curing to achieve the desired dimensions. The jigs required for trimming and for locating the proper positions for features such as holes and spuds are also typically used for only a duct of particular dimensions, so numerous jigs are required if different ducts are to be formed. Like the rotatable tools used for forming the mandrels, the jigs require time and expense for manufacture, storage, and maintenance. Additionally, ducts formed of conventional thermoset epoxies typically do not perform well in certain flammability, smoke, and toxicity tests, and the use of such materials can be unacceptable if performance requirements are strict.
Features such as beads typically must be post-formed, or added after the formation of the duct, by disposing a fiberglass rope and/or additional plies on the outer surface of the duct and curing the rope and/or plies. This additional step requires additional manufacture time and labor, adding to the expense of the duct, and the additional materials add to the weight of the duct. As an alternative to post-forming, features can also be formed by providing a corresponding contour on the disposable mandrel, for example, by using a tapered mandrel to form a bell shape in the duct. However, this further complicates the process of preparing the mandrel. Also, the shape or size of the plies can change during curing, resulting in unpredictable changes to the placement of the feature.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method of forming features such as beads and bells in ducts. The method should not require the laying of individual plies on a disposable plaster mandrel. Preferably, the method should be compatible with thermoplastic ducts, including reinforced thermoplastic ducts formed from flat sheets, which provide high strength-to-weight ratios and meet strict flammability, smoke, and toxicity standards. Further, the method should preferably not require the addition of added materials for forming the features.